Sticking Charm and Jealously
by redhead.witch
Summary: When you allow Peter to try a new spell in compartment full of people, it's never good. And when the Marauders compose new plan to get a girl, it's even worse. Kate decided oficially that her live is a hell on the earth.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize, too bad :D_

_A/N: Sorry for ny grammar mistaked, it was pretty late when I compose it, I will try to fix it later. Anyway, I don't know yet about pairings here, but very possible that it will end as JP/OC. Hope you will deal with it. :D_

_Please, leave me a word D_

_=HP=_

Kate looked through the window in very good mood. The summer was over finally and she was coming back on her fifth year to Hogwarts. Something she was waiting for two whole month in her home.

The train was still standing on the platform 9 and ¾ and she was watching other students beading goodbyes to their families. There was lot of hugs and kisses, some of the mothers even shared few tears.

_'Every family should be like this.'_ Kate thought, her smile leaving her face for a moment.

Before other thoughts could came into her mind, she quickly shook her head, getting rid of them. Now wasn't the time to get depressed. Soon she would see her friends again and had splendid time in Hogwarts. And that was all that mattered. Nothing else.

She scanned the platform again from her window in hope to see the very well known blond head for head, but she was nowhere to be seen. Kate furrowed her brows. Well, it was nothing strange for Cole or Alex to be late, but still…

It was almost at the time when the train was leaving, when the door to her compartment opened and two girls, one with blond and one with black hair step inside, big smiles on their faces and trunks behind them.

"Where were you?" Kate shouted, jumping from her sit and giving both of them big hugs.

"Chill out, kido." Alex laughed, patting her on the head when it was her turn to receive a hug. "We aren't late so what's the problem?"

"You know her." Cole answered her, putting her trunk above their sits. "I'm sure she was crying in her pillow without us."

"No, I was just afraid that I would be made to listen your crying if you missed the train." Kate rolled her eyes, taking her seat back.

"Sure you were." Alex plopped down next to her, resting comfortably. "So, how was your summer?"

Kate knew that both of them were now watching her with worry. Well, they both knew that every visit at home was slightly depressing for her, but they couldn't do anything about it.

Kate shrugged her shoulder, giving them smile. There was no reason for her to put them down.

"Everything was fine. You know, I spent almost all of my time in home, being bored." She laughed and looked on them with her blue-green eyes. "And how was yours?" she changed subject, not wanting longer investigation.

Alex and Cole sighed but didn't pushed. They knew better.

It was an hour later when Kate was left alone in the compartment, while Alex run to look for her boyfriend and Cole was out to the toilet. She rested her head on the window, looking through it, thinking about something.

When the door opened, she looked in that direction, sure to see Cole's blond hairs.

Well, what she saw was blond, but male.

She groaned inside, looking in to blue eyes of Gregory McKin. Sixth year Slytherin had found interest in her shortly before previous year ended. Kate hoped that until now, he would get over it, but seeing his smile she knew that she was wrong.

"Hello there, Kate." He said, walking into compartment as if it was his.

"What do you want, McKin?" she asked, not playing in etiquette. She had enough of him before summer, she didn't need him now.

"Well, you know what I want." He answered with smirk, using seductive voice.

Maybe on other girls it worked, but Kate wanted to vomit when she heard it. Where the hell was Cole?

"I have no idea what you are talking about." She answered coldly, turning her head to window again, in hope that he would go away.

How wrong she was.

Before she could blink, she was suddenly trapped between her sit and the tall body.

"Then I have to remind you." McKin whispered close to her ear, making her shiver from disgust. "What do you think about it?" he leaned even closer.

"I think that if you don't take your hands of me I will castrate you." She answered, finally turning her eyes on him. "_very _painfully."

She could see that something change in his eyes before he pulled away with this cheeky smile. Bastard.

"You will change your mind." He said, walking to doors. "Very soon. See you, Kitty."

Kate groaned on the nickname and felt the urge to hit something. Or someone.

"What did McKin wanted here?" she heard Cole's voice and turned to newly arrived friend.

"Guess." She answered, rolling her eyes.

"Trying to make a move again?" Cole took her place in front of her with frown on her face.

"And we have a winner!" Kate exclaimed in a voice of presenter.

Cole shook her head on her.

"You should be more careful." She said, looking on her. "You never know what he can do."

"Oi, that wasn't my fault." Kate shouted, defending herself. "I didn't order him to fall for me!"

"I know. But it didn't change the fact that he is Slytherin, you never know what can be expected from them." Cole said.

"See, Moony! I'm not the only one who don't like Slytherins!"

Both girls jumped surprised when the voice run from the direction of corridor. Two boys stood there, obviously hearing their conversation by the open doors which Cole left. Of course both of the girls knew them. Two of four marauders, famous pranksters. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. The prospect of peaceful ride suddenly vanished.

"I'm just saying that you shouldn't categorize people, Padfoot." Remus sighed tiredly, rubbing his forehead.

"You know that you shouldn't eavesdrop conversation, do you?" Kate snapped slightly irritated. She just wasn't in good mood anymore.

Three pairs of eyes blinked on her. Cole kicked her in the shin slightly.

"Oh, hi, Stride, didn't recognize you." Black smiled on her, walking in to compartment with Remus behind him.

Kate was part of Gryffindor Quidditch team since her second year, so she knew Sirius from trainings. She was seeker, and if believing McGonagall, one of the best the professor had seen.

"Hello Black." She answered, looking on him.

She had to admit that he was very handsome, but she was never part of his fanclub. Not that she would be ever be part of any fanclub in her life. That was just too low for her.

"Aw, you could show more enthusiasm at seeing me." Sirius whined taking a sit opposite her.

Kate thought for a second.

"You mean something like that: 'Oh my gosh, Sirius Black, I missed you so much, I wouldn't survive this holidays without thinking about you?" during the talking, she shoot up from her seat, looking on him with her big eyes, doing sweet face.

Sirius considered it for a moment, before nodding his head with wide smirk.

"Yeah, definitely something like that."

"In your dream." Kate deadpanned before taking her seat again, with smirk on her own when his face dropped.

"I think she doesn't like me." He whined to Cole jokingly.

"Nah, she's just playing hard to get." Cole, her best friend, waved her hand and smiled slightly.

"You think so?" Sirius brightened visibly than laughed. "After all, no one would deny my charm."

Kate only rolled my eyes. His ego was sometimes too big for her to understand him.

"Oh, there you are!" third person appeared in compartment. "I looked for you two everywhere."

Two other members of Marauders gang showed themselves in girls' compartment. James Potter smiled broadly when he saw his two best mates and took the closest free seat, which happened to be next to Kate, while Peter Pettigrew sat next to Remus and almost immediately asked him about some charm.

"Feel free to join, there is a lot of free space." Kate muttered under her breath, earning a look from boy next to her.

"Stride, didn't see you there." James said, not hearing or deciding to ignore the sarcasm in her voice. "Are you trying to the team this year?" he asked, captain mode on.

"There is nothing better I could do with my free time." She answered, shrugging her shoulders.

"Good, we wouldn't want to lost best seeker in Hogwarts." He said, smiling. "And I thought about this new move during holidays, there will be a lot of training. I'm sure that we will win!"

Sirius and Kate groaned. When it came to Quidditch, James was changing into some kind of monster.

"If you kill your team during training there won't be anything to win." Cole said from her place and Kate wanted to kiss her at the moment.

"But training is the most important thing!"

Before Cole would answer on that, yellow bright light suddenly struck both Kate and James, followed by 'Not like that, Wormtail!' from Remus.

Kate blinked few times to get her sight back, putting left hand over her eyes. Whatever it was, it almost blinded her.

"Kate, you ok?" she felt someone kneeling in front of her and when she opened her eyes she saw worried face of Cole.

"I think that I'm alive." She answered, moving her head around.

"What the hell was that?" James shouted from his place, standing up to and moving to Peter, who was watching terrified everything.

And then, something happened.

Kate was suddenly pulled out from her seat. Not expecting that, she lost her balance, and landed on the floor. The landing wasn't very graceful. But when the added weight suddenly landed on her, she could only groan in pain. There was definitely some bruise forming. She could hear Sirius' amused snore from somewhere.

She looked up to see what was the reason of her pain and starred straight into confused hazel eyes.

"Why did you pull me?" James asked, looking down on her.

It was her turn to be confused.

"I did not. You pulled me from my seat." She answered, blinking.

"What? Of course I didn't do that!" he straightened to finally get up from her, for what she was grateful.

When he raised his left hand to hoisted himself on the seat, her right hand suddenly shot up in the air with his.

James looked on her again.

"What are you doing?" he asked her, amusement clearly written in his voice.

"I'm not doing that!" she snapped angrily, wandering what the hell was wrong with her hands.

She tried to put her hand down only to meet some problems. She furrowed her brows and jerked it harder.

Her hand went down.

Together with James who lost his balance again not expecting the sudden pull.

Four people in compartment were watching everything with slightly opened mouth

She groaned again, her patience running low.

"This is freaking sexual harassment!" she shouted. The ground really was uncomfortable.

"What? I would never do that!" James sat up, looking on her slightly angry.

"You are the one lying on me!"

"Not by my choice!"

"And by mine?"

"Maybe!"

He tried to stood up, but again, Kate was pulled together with him.

"Wait." Remus said suddenly, moving closer to them.

Hazel and teal eyes glared on him slightly when he grabbed their hands, Kate's right and James's left. He tried to move them away, but they didn't even budge.

"I see." He said, small smirk playing in the corner of his lips.

"You see what?" Sirius asked curiously, looking from behind Kate.

Remus looked worriedly at James, before answering the question.

"I tried to learn Peter how to use sticking charm, but he slightly misspell it." He started, feeling bad for the smaller boy. James would not be very happy about it. "It looks like whatever hit you two, make your hands stick together."

"What do you mean 'stick together'?" Kate asked, furrowing her brows.

"Try to move your right hand." Remus ordered her and after some thought she pulled her right hand.

James' left followed.

Cole and Sirius stiffened their laughter when both of their friends glared on them.

"That's not fair!" Kate shouted, fighting with the urge to stood her leg on the ground. That day was getting worse and worse.

He didn't listen to her.

"Because of Stride I lost my freedom at the age of sixteen!" he whined, looking on Sirius desperately.

Kate felt her patience disappeared at the moment.

"You are talking as if we were bloody married!" suddenly she turned her eyes on her friend "Cole, I'm only fifteen, I want my hand back!"

The blond girl found it in some way hilarious but tried not to laugh.

"Well, well, I left you for few minute and you already get into trouble."

Kate moved her eyes on Alex, who appeared in the compartment and shoved her right hand in front of her nose.

"Fix this!"

Alex blinked surprised on two hands sticking in front of her face.

"Pardon?" she turned her eyes on Cole, asking for explanation, but the blond was not in state to give her one.

"You are the best at charms in our class! Unstuck our hands!" Kate continued, hope in her eyes.

Alex rubbed her forehead.

"Kate, you are the best, you should do it yourself."

"But I don't know how!" the brown haired girl answered and took her seat, making James do the same.

Kate sighed tiredly, ignoring everyone around her. This year didn't start very good…


	2. Chapter 2

_**IMPORTANT A/N: Just some information I forgot to write down in the first chapter. Just to make it clear.**_

_**So, this story won't be simply JamesxOC story, there will be also strong LilyxJames. Stick to the canon, in some way. More friendship between Kate and him, what will be later, I still have to decide. But, I don't think that giving Harry different mother is very good idea, but that's my personal thinking.  
**_

_**And, I not going to make her part of Marauders gang. I don't think that any of the boys would take a girl into their circle. It's clearly men's thing.  
**_

_**I'm not going to make Kate super strong or things like that, like the other OCs I have read. Don't know why, but recently I'm not very fond of that thing. I understand and respect people with other beliefs, so please, don't get angry or offended by it in any way. **__**  
**_

_**Any suggestions or critics are welcomed, since I don't have very clear plan for this story, just the main plot. Unfortunately, I won't be able to upload very often, since my exams are right behind the corner, but I will try to do my best.  
**_

_**So, that's it, I think.  
**_

* * *

Kate was sitting at the table in Great Hall with not very happy face. She was still stuck with James since Madame Pomfray decided that their situation wasn't serious enough to miss dinner. Kate was sure, that the woman wanted to give some sort of punishmet to Potter for sending her students so many times to heal after his pranks. She had slight problem with eating with her left hand, while her right was sitting right next to James' left. She tried to do it with her right, but the boy's hand hitting her cheek every now and then wasn't her favorite thing.

"Maybe i should feed you?" Alex asked, looking on her friend with humor in her eyes. THe situation was interesting and hilarious enough to miss the change to eat with her new boyfriend.

Kate glared at her, shoving the fork int her mouth. There was no way in hell that she would let her friend embarass her like that.

And the fact that many people were watching her with interest, and some cases, with venom, didn't help her. She noticed, that Lily Evans also eyed them with some attention and something else in her green eyes, but Kate couldn't decide what it was. Still, if the older girl was interested enough to pay them some attention, surely wandering if the two of them were really holding hands like everyone were whispering, she decided that it was optimistic information for James, who still had this puppy crush on Lily. If he played this well, he maybe would even succed finaly. After all, it was his last year.

"Hey, why is this guy glaring at me?" James asked suddenly, pointing in the dirention of Slytherin table.

Sirius turned around and scanned the people. Finally, he shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe it's one of the victims of our pranks?" He asked, not really caring. There were people glaring at them every day, after all.

James furrowed his brows, wandering about it.

"Nah, I don't remember his face. I'm sure he isn't on our list."

Kate looked on him incrediously.

"You have a list." she stated, raising her brow.

"Yeah, we write down every person we prank." he replied, smiling broadly as if it was completely normal thing. "It's our goal to prank everyone in the castle before graduating."

Kate wandered what kind of goal what that, but decided not to ask. Back in the train, when she had been forced to spent the rest of the ride if boys, she had learnt that there are things she didn't want to know about them. She was too innocent for that.

" Are we on the list?" Cole asked, looking on the Marauders alarmed.

Sirius smirked.

"Not yet, but I think that we can add Stride to it. It would be also first time, when the other Maraduer was pranked." he added, looking smugly on James, who glared at him.

"Accidental pranks don't count." he muttered, eating his food.

"Why not? It's the best thing Wormtail ever did!" Sirius argued, the smile still on his face.

Kate felt her irritation growing. Like hell she was going to be on their list.

"If you add my name I will resign from the team." she announced, eating calmly her food.

Quidditch was always the best thing to bribe every wizard. There was moment of heavy silence, when Sirius and James looked on her incrediously.

"Accidental pranks don't count." Sirius repeated after James and this time it was Kate who smiled smugly.

Remus snorted, watching it. Cole and Alex only rolled their eyes while Peter was stuffing his mouth with his food.

* * *

It wasn't until they were going out from Great Hall, when James again spotted the guy glaring on him. He patted Kate on her hand, earning the girl's attention. She looked on him questioningly.

"This guy is watching us again." he said.

"Why are you so interested in him?" she asked and looked at the direction pointed by James.

She groaned and rolled her eyes, seeing Gregory's eyes following both of them. Alex and Cole also turned around.

"It looks like your admirer is jealous~" Alex sang.

She hated this guy, not only because he was Slytherin, but also because he was a prick, but she wouldn't miss any opportunity to irritate Kate.

"He can even be dead, I don't care." she said and quickened her pace, pulling James behind her in the direction of the Hospital Wing. She wanted to have her hand back as soon as possible.

She waved to her friends and assured them that she would be back soon. But before they would wander from the wave of Gryffindors, someone stoped them.

"Potter, where are you going? You have Head Boy's duties, you are aware of that?" Lily Evans looked on them slightly irritated. "Don't you dare leaving me alone with everything again to spent time with your girlfriend!."

James turned quickly around, almost twisting Kate's arm in the process and she stopped herself from kicking him on the shin. She massaged her arm, muttering something under her breath.

"Lily, my love!" James sang, having this stupid and blissful look on his face. Kate almost sighed when she noticed even more irritated look on Lily's face. "I would never do that! You are the only girl for me! I'm always here to help you and..."

Lily looked ready to explode on him every moment, so Kate decided to stop the show before it started. She finally kicked him on the shin.

"I'm not his girlfriend." she said to Lily. "The day I fall for him would be day when... I don't really know, but trust me, it won't come." she ended, not feeling very creative at the moment. "We are jsut stuck together because of some idiot. So please, let me drag him to Madame Pomfrey to free myself from the misery." As the prove, she raised their hands.

She felt bad for calling Peter idiot, since she had nothing against quiet and shy boy, but at the moment she didn't like him at all. Lily looked on her hands and something similar to sympathy crossed her face.

"I feel sorry for you." she said suddenly, and looked on James with stern face. "Come as soon as you can, we have to go on the patrol."

She turned around and wandered away to help prefects with first years. James looked after her with longing look on his face. Kate pulled him again after her.

"Come on, lover boy, I want be free from you." she said.

James said, walking slightly behind her with sad puppy face.

"I don't know what to do anymore..." he whined suddenly, real sadness in his voice.

Kate felt suddenly slightly scared. She had never been good with that things like love or feelings.

"I'm showing her my feelings when I can, I try to help her with everything. There is no doubt that I love her, and she still is rejecting me!" he continued, running his hand through his head, messing them even more. He sudenly looked at her with hope. "You are girl!"

"Great deduction, Sherlock." she said with some dose of sarcasm in her voice.

"Who?" he blinked on her, confused.

"Never mind. What about the fact that I'm girl?"

"You can tell me what I'm doing wrong!" he looked on her with big smile and hopeful eyes.

She sighed tiredly. Something had been telling her that it would like that.

"Look, James." she said finally, not stopping in her way. "Lily isn't your average girl. She doesn't need love for show or anything too flashy. What you are doing right now is not going to win her, only scare her. You are too pushy and too ignorant. Just be yourself around her, not so loud and so obvious."

She said, knowing that she didn't soung very comprehensible at the moment. But she had no idea how to explain him what she thought was right.

They finally reached their destination. It didn't take very long for medi-witch to undo the charm and after ten minutes they were going back to their tower.

"Finally, freedom!" Kate exclaimed happily, big smile on her face.

"You know, I should be offended at the moment." James said slightly amused, but she ignored him.

After reaching the portrait of Fat Lady, James said the password and both of them entered the room. Before separating, James turned around.

"Don't forget about the try outs on the weekend." he reminded her.

She nodded her head.

"If Peter is going to be there, take away his wand." she said, and went to her dormitory to tell her friends the news.


End file.
